Hellbound: Hellraiser II/Quotes
Hellbound: Hellraiser II is a 1988 film about a girl who is brought to an institution after the death of her family, where the occult-obsessive head doctor resurrects her mother and unleashes the Cenobites once again. :Directed by Tony Randel. Written by Peter Atkins, based on a story by Clive Barker. It will tear your soul apart... again. (taglines) Pinhead * It is not hands that summon us. It is desire. Julia Cotton * Dr. Channard, as he is transformed into a Cenobite It wanted souls, and I brought it you. You wanted to know. Now you know. And I wanted everything. Now everybody's happy. Goodbye, Doctor. Doctor Cenobite * And to think... I hesitated. * I recommend... amputation! * Ah, good. A fight. * I'm taking over... this operation. And you girls will be my first patients. * What was on the agenda today? Ah yes. Evisceration! Dialogue :Pinhead: Ah, Kirsty. We thought we lost you. :Female Cenobite: So sweet of you to come back. :Pinhead: How can it send us back, child? We're already here... and so are you! :transforms the box into the Leviathan Configuration :Kirsty Cotton: I didn't open the box! :Female Cenobite: "Didn't open the box." And what was it last time, "Didn't know what the box was?" And yet, we do keep finding each other, don't we? :Pinhead: Oh, Kirsty. So eager to play, so reluctant to admit it. :Female Cenobite: Perhaps you're teasing us. Are you teasing us? :Kirsty Cotton: I've come for my father! :Cenobites laugh at that :Pinhead: But he is in his own Hell, child, and quite unreachable. :Kirsty Cotton: I don't believe you! :Pinhead: But it's true. He is in his own Hell, just as you are in yours. :Kirsty Cotton: And what about you? :Pinhead: We have no more surprises. :Female Cenobite: We've always been here. :Pinhead: But please, feel free, explore. We have eternity to know your flesh. ---- :Julia Cotton: Kirsty. You have surprisingly good taste in men. They didn't tell you, did they? They've changed the rules of the fairy tale. Now I'm no longer just the wicked stepmother. Now I'm the evil queen. So come on! :Kirsty Cotton: Nooooo! :Julia Cotton: Take your best shot, Snow White! ---- :Pinhead: Ah, no more boxes, Kirsty? :Female Cenobite: No more teasing, Kirsty, it's time to play. :Pinhead: Time to play... :Kirsty Cotton: Wait! :Pinhead: No more deals child, it is your flesh we want to experience, not your skill at bargaining. :Kirsty Cotton: No deals, just information, just information! :Pinhead: Go on... but trick us again child, and your suffering will be legendary even in Hell! :hands Pinhead picture of Capt. Spencer :Pinhead: What's this?...Someone else you think escaped us, like Frank? :Kirsty Cotton: He didn't escape, he's you! :Pinhead: pauses Nonsense, I... :Kirsty Cotton: It is you! You weren't always this way, you were human once. You were all human! Remember your fear, your confusion! :Female Cenobite: Enough! :Pinhead: Wait!... I remember... Taglines * It will tear your soul apart... again. * Time to play. Category:Quotes